miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biała Kocica/Biała Kocica
Teraz piszę część swojego pierwszego opowiadania tutaj, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Oczywiście jeżeli pojawią się jakieś błędy proszę o komentarze. Chloe jest córką burmistrza, a co by było, gdyby nagle jej tata w dosyć niespodziewany sposób stracił posadę... Za to Adrien\ Czarny Kot prawie od początku był zakochany w Biedronce, a co jeśli pojawiła by się nowa dziewczyna w jego sercu? 'Księżniczka Monika' No... to wracam po przerwie. Przepraszam, ale po prostu nie miałam czasu. Ta... ale jestem już, więc piszę. :) Był to piękny poranek. Słoneczko świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały... po prostu było idealnie. Jednak ten dzień miał się zmienić nie do poznania, ale ja jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałam. Ajć, zapomniałam się przedstawić jestem Monika i mam 16 lat. Chodzę do szkoły w Krakowie i mam bardzo dobre oceny + wzorowe zachowanie. Mimo, że urodziłam się w Polsce (od autorki: tylko Ty tak myślisz), zawsze kochałam Francję, a w szczególności Paryż (od autorki: no, bo się w nim URODZIŁAŚ!). Lecz nagle usłyszałam rozmowę rodziców: - No, nie wiem. Jesteś pewnien? Przecież to jeszcze małe dziecko... - Rozumiem Twoje zmartwienie Kochanie, ale dziewczynka musi wrócić do swojego prawdziwego domu. I tak mieliśmy ją odesłać tam już 3 lata temu... - A, co jeżeli ten morderca teraz na nią z niecierpliwieniem czeka... Wiesz przecież, co ON zrobił z jej rodziną! - Pamiętam, ale został jeszcze jej dziadek'' (od autorki: im chodzi o Mistrza Fu, bo on jest jej dziadkiem). - No, dobrze. Przekonałeś mnie, ale jak to wyjaśnimy Monice? To już mnie zdenerwowało. Oni mieli przede mną tajemnice! Co mieli mi wyjaśnić?! Co to znaczy ,,dziewczynka musi wrócić do swojego prawdziwego domu"?! Czyli, że co, ja niby jestem adoptowana?! Jaki morderca i co ON zrobił z moją rodziną?! Po prostu nie wytrzymałam ciśnienia i ,,wpadłam" do pokoju, w którym byli moi rodzice ''(od autorki: dziewczyno, to nie są twoi rodzice... pogódź się z tym!). - Co to ma wszystko znaczyć?! Oszukujecie mnie od początku?! - wykrzyczałam im to prosto w twarz i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. - I widzisz, co zrobiłeś. A mówiłam: ,,jak zamierzasz o tym mówić na głos, to zamknij się drzwi". (od autorki: sorry, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać) Usłyszałam kroki mamy. - Idź stąd... Ale i tak weszła. - Przepraszam Cię, Kochanie, że to przed Tobą ukrywaliśmy, ale robiliśmy to dla Twojego bezpieczeństwa... Posłuchaj mnie proszę: - Było to dość dawno temu. Kiedy z moim mężem byliśmy w Paryżu, Francją rządziła pewna - dobra, miła, uczciwa i skromna - rodzina królewska. Królowa miała wtedy mała, słodką i bezbronną córeczkę - Ciebie, ale pewnego dnia, podczas zdjazdu całej rodziny królewskiej, pałac został napadnięty przez Władcę Ciem... Zamordował on wszystkich z dwoma wyjątkami: Tobą i twoim dziadkiem. To właśnie on zabrał Cię z pałacu i podarował (od autorki: wow, fajny prezent świąteczny) ''nam, abyśmy Cię wywieźli z Francji w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Postanowiliśmy przywieść Cię tutaj, do Krakowa. Tu nigdy Władca Ciem by Cię nie odnalazł. - Ale, dlaczego on napadła na moją rodzinę? Przecież nic złego mu chyba nie zrobili! - Tego akurat nie wiem, ale na pewno to nie ich wina. - Czyli, że co... muszę tam wracać prawda? - Twój dziadek żyje - to fakt, ale aktualny burmistrz Andre Bourgeois nie wierzy, że prawdziwa, zaginiona Księżniczka Monika żyje i zamierza rządzić Francją. Dlatego musisz tam polecieć i mu powiedzieć: - Słuchaj, gościu! Ja, Księżniczka Francji Monika powróciłam, więc nie będziesz burmistrzem, bo mi się ten tron należy i czekam na niego już od jakiś 10 lat! Podsumowując: SPADAJ! - mama się uśmiechnęła - y... lepiej jednak tego mu nie mów, okej? '''C.D.N' Ciąg dalszy nastąpił... :) - Okej... - powiedziałam i nagle pojawił się uśmieszek na mojej twarzy, który zaprzeczał tym słowom. - Nawet o tym nie myśl! Z tego, co pamiętam, dalej było tylko króciutkie pakowanie. Trwało ono około 5 minut. No, wiem strasznie długo... (od autorki: sarkazm) ale co niby bym miała tam brać? Ubrania, ręczniki, szczotkę do zębów, szczotkę do włosów i buty? Nie! Podobno wszystko w pałacu już było, więc co miałam pakować do torebki? Jedynie telefon, ładowarkę do niego, słuchawki i bardzo gruby podręcznik o tym, jak jako księżniczka powinnam się zachowywać, co mogę robić, a czego nie. Było w nim też napisane o prawidłowej postawie i o tym, że muszę mieć tylko piątki i szóstki oraz wzorowe zachowanie. Po spakowaniu tych rzeczy pożegnałam się z ,,moimi rodzicami" i wsiadłam do taksówki, która zawiozła mnie na lotnisko w Warszawie. Lot samolotem nie trwał długo, bo jedynie jakieś 2 godziny. Podczas niego zdążyłam przeczytać do końca ten nudny regulamin księżniczki. Kiedy wysiadłam z samolotu, zobaczyłam mojego dziadka! Zapamiętałam jego twarz, dzięki czemu go rozpoznałam. A może dlatego, że otaczały go tłumy fotografów... Tak, czy siak wszyscy bardzo cieszyli się z mojego przybycia. Jechaliśmy z lotniska do pałacu piękną, drogą limuzyną, która - jak później się okazało - była z prawdziwego złota! Kiedy byliśmy w pałacu, dziadek zaprowadził mnie do mojego nowego pokoju. - A oto Twój nowy pokój, Monisiu. - ... - i nagle mnie zatkało. Ten pokój był wielkości połowy boiska do piłki nożnej! - Dziękuję, dziadku. - No, dobrze. To ja idę. Jak się przygotujesz do obiadu, to zejdź na dół, do jadalni. Twoja pokojówka - Anna Ci pomoże - powiedział dziadek i wyszedł z pokoju. Anna pokazała mi, gdzie jest moja garderoba. Było tam tak wiele sukienek, że nie wiedziałam, którą mam założyć. Jednak - ku mojemu nieszczęściu - okazało się, że są tu same suknie. Czyli zero spodni, bluzek czy spódnic. Tylko sukienki, nawet do spania! Po chwili szoku (od autorki: przydałby się jej kocyk) postanowiłam zobaczyć, jakie mam buty. Nie, no czy oni chcą mnie zabić! (od autorki: dziewczyno, uspokuj się... chyba będę musiała wezwać karetkę pogotowia) Jedyne obuwie w tej gigantycznej szafie to pantofle na wysokim obcacie. Popatrzyłam się dziwnie na Annę. - Pantofli ma panienka równo 40 par, 250 sukienek i 25 diademów. - Chwila, że co?! 250 sukienek... O której mam niby wstać, żeby wybrać jedną z nich? - Król zadecydował, że jeżeli nie chce się panienka spóźnić do szkoły, to wystarczy wstać o 6.00 - odpowiedziała - jeśli chodzi o wybieranie, to ja panience pomogę. - Dziękuję Ci bardzo - uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Nałożyłam piękną, czerwoną suknię zrobiną z jedwabiu. Na jej dole błyszczały prawdziwe diamenty. Potem szybko zeszłam z pokojówką do jadalni. Po zjedzeniu obiadu dziadek odprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju. - Chciałem dać Ci to wcześniej, ale jak wiesz nie mogłem - zaczął mówić i dał mi wspaniały, szmaragdowy naszyjnik - dostałaś go od rodziców na swoje pierwsze urodziny, ale musiałem Ci go odebrać, aby nie trafił w nieodpowiednie ręce. Ma on za zadanie chronić Cię przed akumami Władcy Ciem. Wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, bo bardzo dobrze orientowałam się, co się dzieje w Paryżu. Wiedziałam też kim jest Biedronka. Nie wiem jak ktoś mógł tego nie odgadnąć przecież widać od razu, że to Marinette Dupain - Cheng. Byłam od początku zakochana w pewnym modelu Adrienie Agreście. Bardzo się zdziwiłam, tym co zaraz powiedział dziadek. - Tak, Kochanie. Będziesz chodziła z nim do klasy - czy on właśnie czyta moje myśli? - Z kim? - zapytałam, udając głupią. - Oj, dobrze wierz z kim. Z Adrienem Agrestem, w którym jesteś zakochana - powiedział - a, tak w ogóle... wiem, że ty wiesz kim jest Biedronka, ale pamiętaj, że nie możesz nikomu zdradzić jej prawdziwej tożsamości. - Y... skąd Ty wiesz, kim jest Biedronka? - To proste... to ja dałem jej miraculum. - ... Mistrz Fu?! - Tak, ale trochę ciszej, bo nikt oprócz Ciebie o tym nie wie i tak powinno zostać, okej? - Okej - uśmiechnęłam się - a ja też dostanę miraculum czy też nie? - Oczywiście, że tak. Ale pamiętaj, aby nigdy nikomu nie mówić, kim na prawdę jesteś. Proszę - powiedział dziadek podając mi małe pudełeczko z białymi kolczykami w kształcie głowy kota. Kiedy je nałożyłam, pojawiło się dziwne, małe stworzonko... C.D.N. Ok. Potrzebuję pomysłów na imię kwami Białej Kocicy. Pomożecie, proszę. Dziękuję Wam za pomoc. I jak obiecałam, piszę nexta. :) - Witaj Moniko, jestem Nikki. Od dziś będę Twoim kwami - kwami Białej Kocicy. - Super! A jaką będę miała moc? - W sumie będziesz miała kilka mocy... - Jakie?! - Moc lodu - dzięki, której to czego dotkniesz zamieni się w lód - a także moce jakie mają Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Twoją bronią będzie białe jo - jo z czarną kocicą łapką na środku. Nie przemienisz się po użyciu Kotaklizmu, lecz będzie to wyglądało tak samo jak u Biedronki. - A co mam powiedzieć, aby się przemienić? - Wystarczy powiedzieć: Nikki wysuwaj pazurki! A teraz mogę dostać croissanta z czekoladowym nadzieniem? - Prosze - powiedziałam podając jej rogalika (od autorki: Nikki, nie jedz cały czas croissantów, bo nie jest zdrowe, serio). - Dzięki! A... i jeszcze pamiętaj, żeby nie mówić nikomu kim jesteś. W między czasie... U Chloe - Co to ma znaczyć, że już nie jesteś burmistrzem!!! - Chloe, kochanie. To wszystko przez tą księżniczkę Monikę, gdyby tu nie przyjechała, to wszystko byłoby dobrze. - To gdzie niby mam mieszać!!! (od autorki: a Twój tata, to co?) - Nie wiem. - To wina tej głupiej Moniki, że nie mam gdzie mieszkać, mam zniszczone ubrania i fryzurę!!! Po prostu jakaś katastrofa!!! *Chloe płacze U Władcy Ciem - Że co?! Księżniczka Monika żyje?! Myślałem, że się jej pozbyłem... Nie jest dobrze. Oby nie dostała od swojego dziadka najpotężniejszego miraculum na świecie - Miraculum Białej Kocicy!!! To miraculum jest tak potężne, że w niewłaściwych rękach może zabić swojego właścicela... Wolałbym na sobie tak nie eksperymentować, a co gdyby... Next będzie nie długo. :) Hej. Tak ja obiecałam, postaram się napisać dzisiaj dobrego i może troszeczkę dłuższego nexta. Co do następnych części nie jestem pewna, bo za 2 dni wyjeżdżam na 3 tygodniowy wypoczynek w górach. Dlatego nie wiem, będzie taki sam dostęp i szybkość wi-fi jak u mnie w domu. Muszę jeszcze dodać, że każde nexty piszę tutaj, nie przepisuję ich i zazwyczaj wymyślam je w trakcie pisania, zazwyczaj, nie zawsze. Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania! :) U Władcy Ciem - Och, bezdomna córka byłego burmistrza, nienawidząca księżniczki Moniki. Cóż za szczęśliwy przypadek! Leć do niej moja mała akumo i zawładnij nią! *akuma wlatuje Chloe do wisiorka, który ma na szyi - Antyksiężniczko, przez księżniczkę Monikę straciłaś dom, masz zniszczone ubrania i fryzurę (od autorki: no, dawaj, jeszcze bardziej ją zasmuć, niektórzy czekają w "kolejce", żeby ją zdołować, a ty królową ani królem nie jesteś, więc się nie wpychaj). To, co? Pokonamy ją razem? - Możesz na mnie liczyć Władco Ciem, we Francji jest miejsce na tylko jedną księżniczkę - mnie'' (od autorki: sorry, obsadziłabym Cię w tej roli, ale nie kwalifikujesz się w normy królewskich ani nawet książęcych zasad savoir-vivre), Antyksiężniczkę. W komnacie księżniczki Moniki *krzyki uciekających ludzi - Co to za krzyki? No, cóż. Nikki, wysuwaj pazurki! - Powodzenia! - powiedział do mnie dziadek, kiedy już jako Biała Kocica wyskakiwałam przez okno. Nagle zobaczyłam sprawczynię tego, całego zamiesznia. Była ubrana tak jak... ja, gdy jestem księżniczką, tylko, że na odwrót. Zamiast długiej do kostek wspaniałej sukni, miała taką czarną sięgającą przed kolana, do tego szpilki na stopach tego samego koloru, na prawdę, nie wiem jak mogła w nich swobodnie chodzić. I jeszcze te usta pomalowane czarną szminką, a ja nie mogę malować się do szkoły! Musi mi wystarczyć błyszczyk, i tyle! Choć w sumie na ważne wyjścia - z tego co czytałam w samolocie, w moim podręczniku - mogę pozwolić sobie na delikatny make-up. Jednak ona przesadziła! Do tego jeszcze śmiała wywrzaskiwać na cały Paryż jakieś obelgi na temat księżniczki - na mój temat! Nagle pojawili się Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Tak szczerze to od zawsze nienawidziłam Biedronki ''(od autorki: ja tam lubię Biedronkę, przynajmniej są codzinnie niskie ceny). Kocham Adriena, a Marinette na pewno będzie mi przeszkadzać w byciu jego dziewczyną. No, co! Marzenia się spełniają. Ok, nexta dopiszę dzisiaj wieczorem. :) Chyba Biedronka nie była zadowolona z mojej obecności. Wiedziałam, że na początku nie będzie łatwo, pamiętałam ich przygodę z Volpiną. - Hej, nazywam się Biała Kocica. - Dzięki, ale nie potrzebujemy kolejnej podróbki super-bohaterki - odpowiedziała niemiło Biedronka. - Nie słuchaj jej, po prostu Biedrona nie chce takiej samej wpadki, co była z Volpiną. Jestem Czarny Kot - ukłonił się i pocałował moją dłoń. Lekko zarumieniłam się. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do takiego powitania. Skoro jestem księżniczką to muszę się do tego przywyknąć. Przecież nie będę z jakimkolwiek królem czy królową przybijać żółwika? Co nie? - Dobra, - Biedronka nie zamierzała mi ustąpić - powiedz, gdzie ukryła się Twoja akuma i będzie wszystko w normie. - Nie jestem zaakumowana! Jak mam Tobie udowodnić, że nie kłamię?! Przecież to nie ja wywołałam te zamieszanie w Paryżu (y... polenizowałabym, w końcu niespodziewanie tu wróciłaś, kiedy prawie wszyscy myśleli, że zginęłaś), tylko ta Antyksiężniczka! - Słyszałem, że to zaakumowana Chloe, która chce porwać dla okupu księżniczkę, ale nawet jeśli otrzyma tak dużą kwotę, to i tak odda ją w ręce Władcy Ciem! - wytrącił się Kot. *myśli Białej Kocicy Okej, nie denerwuj się dziewczyno, oddychaj. Czy ja się właśnie zaczynam okropnie pocić?! Przecież on wcale nie zabił prawie całej mojej rodziny, i nie jest zły. Tak, Monia, wmawiaj to sobie, ale prawda jest inna... Czy ja właśnie gadam do siebie w myślach, to nie jest chyba normalne? - Ej, Biała Kitko, coś się stało (od autorki: nie, zupełnie nic, bo ona wcale nie przypomniała sobie właśnie swojego koszmaru z dziedziństwa o panu w masce z siekierą (od autorki: i patelnią) ''w ręku)? - Nie, nic. Trzeba ostrzec i obronić księżniczkę Monikę. Mogę pójść do pałacu i zapewnić jej ochronę. Wiem, że pewnie ma jakąś straż pałacową, czy coś w tym stylu, ale zawsze można zwiększyć jej czujność. - To nie będzie konieczne, bo mam wspaniały plan. - Czy ona tak codzienne się rządzi? - spytałam Czarnego Kota, który nie zdążył mi nawet odpowiedzieć, bo musiała się wtrącić "panna idealna". - Od pewnego czasu staram się odkryć kryjówkę Władcy Ciem, - i znowu te okropne dreszcze - ale nie jest to łatwe, więc wykorzystamy księżniczkę jako przynętę, będziemy ją śledzić, uratujemy ją i ostatecznie pokonamy Władcę Ciem. Tylko ktoś musi ją przekonać, aby dała się uprowadzić. Podoba Wam się ten plan? * myśli Białej Kocicy ''Ratunku, ona jest jakaś nie normalna, chce ryzykować utratą życia drugiej najważniejszej osoby w kraju, tylko dlatego, żeby złapać tego złoczyńcę! Dziadku, pomocy, help me, ta dziewczyna chce mnie zabić!!! - Nie! - krzyknęłam razem z Czarnym Kotem. - No, dobrze, to jaki masz pomysł Biała Kocico? - Ok. Ty i Kot zajmijcie się Antyksiężniczką, a ja zobaczę co u naszej prawdziwej księżniczki i zaraz wrócę do Was. - Śnieżynko, może lepiej tam zostań i zapewnij jej ochronę, gdyby nam nie udało się zatrzymać jej w miejscu - poradził mi Czarny Kot. - Oki, to miedzy nami zgoda, Biedronko? - spytałam. - Zgoda - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i podałyśmy sobie dłonie - Do zobaczenia. Teraz biegłam po dachach domów, byle być jak najszybciej w swojej komnacie. Tam byłam bezpieczna. Dziadek w obawie przed porwaniem mnie przez osoby pod władzą Władcy Ciem, nie mogły wejść do pałacu. Chroniła go bowiem niewidzialna, magiczna kopuła zabezpieczona w system alarmowy. Nareszcie byłam na miejscu, bezpieczna, zdala od wszelkich zagrożeń ze strony Antyksiężniczki. C.D.N. Dotychczasowe ksywki dla Białej Kocicy zostały wymyślone przez użytkowniczkę Srebną Wilczycę. Dzięki :) Mam do Was prośbę, czy moglibyście na pisać mi w komentarzach albo na tablicy, co ile dni lub tygodni, mam wstawiać nexty? Może to napisać jedna osoba, jak chcecie. Oki? :) Życzę miłego czytania :) W pałacu Do swojego pokoju weszłam przez uchylone okno, którego specjalnie nie zamknęłam. Nagle przyszedł dziadek. - Widzę, że Twoja pierwsza misja poszła dosyć szybko - zaczął rozmowę. - Nie dokońca, bo Czarny Kot powiedział, żebym zapewniła ochronę księżniczce Monice. I jestem tu też dlatego, bo Biedronka chciała zrobić ze mnie przynętę dla Antyksiężniczki - wytłumaczyłam. - Przepraszam, dziadku, ale ja nie mogę być super-bohaterką, nie potrafię. - Kochana wnusiu, możesz być Białą Kocicą, musisz po prostu uwierzyć w siebie. Dasz radę, Paryż Cię potrzebuje. - No, dobrze. Spróbuję. U Biedronki i Czarnego Kota - Teraz żałuję, że Biała Kocica jest w pałacu, bo we dwójkę nie pokonamy Antyksiężniczki. - Cześć. Wróciłam, bo pomyślałam, że będziecie potrzebować mojej pomocy. - To dobrze. Musisz uważać, Chloe strzela z łuku (od autorki: serio, myślałam, że z pistoletu, bo łuk jest już troszeczkę (nie obrażając go) przestarzały) strzałami, które usypiają ludzi - powiedziała Biedrona. - E... Mnie to nie przeszkadza, ostatnio mam problemy z zasypianiem, więc czemu nie (od autorki: no, cóż, zmiana klimatu, tak?). - Lepiej nie gadaj, bo Cię Antyksiężniczka trafi strzałą - Biedronka (chyba) nie była zadowolona z mojej próby rozluźnienia atmosfery. W tej samej chwili to ona została uśpiona strzałą. - BIEDRONKA!!! - krzyknął Kot. - Dobra, pora skończyć z tym. Walka wyglądała mniej, więcej tak: Czarny Kot uderzony w brzuch, ja dałam dziewczynie kilka mocnych kopnięć. No, a potem chciałam z pomocą mojego jo-jo zobaczyć, co u Kota, który był na dachu budynku obok, ale coś poszło nie tak. I wisiałam nad ulicą mocno trzymając się rękami rynny. Jakby tego było mało, Antyksiężniczka celowała we mnie jedną ze swoich strzał. Na szczęście w samą porę przybył Czarny Kot i mnie uratował. Wykorzystałam ten moment i zamroziłam złoczyńcę. Użyłam mocy ,,Niezwykła Kotka"'' (od autorki: ,,Niezwykła Biedronka" tylko, że w kociej wersji), a także złapałam akumę. Jednak coś się zmieniło, nie byłam dokońca tego pewna, ale chyba się zakochałam. W kim? W paryskim super-bohaterze, Czarnym Kocie. '''Jakie będą dalsze losy Białej Kocicy? Czy Czarny Kot się w niej zakocha, czy może jednak nie? Dlaczego Władca Ciem tak bardzo chce porwać księżniczkę Monikę?' C.D.N. Wróciłam do komnaty przez uchylone okno. - Nie było źle - pomyślałam i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Nagle wszedł dziadek. - Myślę, że już troszeczkę się tu zadomowiłaś, prawda? - No, trochę. - To dobrze. Skoro tak, to jutro jest poniedziałek, więc pojedziesz z ochraniarzami do szkoły. - Ale chyba nie będę chodzić do szkoły w tych ubraniach. - Monisiu, jesteś księżniczką. Musisz ubierać się jak na francuską księżniczkę przystało. - A co z wf-em!? - Po pierwsze: nie krzycz na mnie, a po drugie: będziesz miała specjalny strój na wf. A, zapomniałbym powiedzieć, że jesteś także chińską księżniczką. Dlatego podczas każdych najważniejszych chińskich świąt musisz... - Tak, rozumiem, co muszę: mieć idealne oceny, wzorowe zachowanie, zachowywać się jak francuska i chińska księżniczka w jednym, być Białą Kocicą! - Zachowuj się... - Już przestań! Nie rozumiesz!? (od autorki: to mu wytłumacz) A ile sekund ja mam spać, no tak zero! - Rozumiem, ale... - Żadnego ,,ale"! - Cały pałac Cię właśnie słyszy. Uspokuj się. - Przepraszam, muszę wyjść. Nikki, wysuwaj pazurki! W domu Marinette - Trzeba iść na patrol. Tikki, kropkuj! Na dachu jakiegoś domu *Myśli Białej Kocicy Dlaczego ja!? Czy wszystko musi być na mojej głowie!? Już sama nic nie wiem! Kogo kocham: Adriena czy Czarnego Kota? Może obu? A może żadnego z nich? Jak mam dać sobie z tym wszystkim radę!? Co ja robię!? Płaczę. Tak, najlepiej się rozkleić. Nie! Wcale nie! Dziewczyno, ogarnij się! I dlaczego ja cały czas mówię sama do siebie!? O nie, ktoś idzie w moją stronę! Oby to nie był jakiś złoczyńca, bo w takim stanie (od autorki: jakim stanie, skupienia?) na pewno nie dam rady (od autorki: puchar optymistki roku wędruje w ręce... Białej Kocicy, gratulacje!). A, to tylko Biedronka. - Coś się stało? - Nie ważne. - Powiedz, może będę mogła Tobie pomóc? - Na pewno nie! Zresztą nie zrozumiesz, jesteś za głupia na takie sprawy! - Dobrze, chciałam tylko być miła. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam Cię obrazić. Po prostu jestem zła na siebie, do tego pokłóciłam się z jednym z członków mojej rodziny... - Rozumiem, nic się nie stało. - Dzięki. Po chwili pojawił się też Czarny Kot. - Coś się stało? - Nic, tylko nie radzę sobie z tym wszystkim. - Czyli? - Ze szkołą, z byciem Białą Kocicą, z denerwującym dziadkiem. Ogólnie ze wszystkim. - Nie przejmuj się dziadkiem. Masz przecież jeszcze mamę, tatę, może rodzeństwo i całą resztę rodziny. - ... - Przepraszam, nie chciałem. - Nic nie szkodzi. Nie mam rodziny ani przyjaciół. Moja rodzina zginęła. Mam tylko dziadka. - Cześć, jestem Czarny Kot Twój nowy przyjaciel. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania